


Bedroom Battle

by Bandit_Unit_number_4045



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Headcanon, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit_Unit_number_4045/pseuds/Bandit_Unit_number_4045
Summary: Tamer was not content with her recent battle. So she thought of picking another fight that she would win, and surely, please herself...
Relationships: God Tamer & Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 24





	Bedroom Battle

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic kicked me and well... this happened. Do note that this Oneshot of a fic is not directly connected to Fool's Love. Think of this fic as a spinoff of that.

A match took place in the ring, and the champion was the contender. Tamer and herself only, against all aphids, beasts and more. 

Miraculously, and somewhat expectedly, Tamer slashed every single one in such merciless act. But she wasn't at all satisfied. She was displeased in spite of hearing the crowd's cheers, which usually makes her proud. Why? Fights normally gratify Tamer, so what was with her reaction? 

As the champion raised her blade, Tamer heard the creaking, metal gates open, leaving the ring without a word. Blood and guts were all over her, intimidating every fool on site, causing them to flee from Tamer's presence.

Tiso noticed some warriors heading his way. He could tell they were scared of someone, to which the fool knew who would've done this. Shoving the cowardly grunts away from his path, Tiso moved closer and closer to where she was.

They eventually meet halfway, giving each other quiet exchanges.

"Hey..." The champion simply greeted him with one word, though the tone retains her dissatisfaction.

The fool didn't talk back. Instead, he glanced over and nodded slightly. Tiso then gave out a subtle cue to follow him, which Tamer did so, creating a little distance between them as she silently seething under her helmet from how the battle went.

Moments later, they arrive at the halls where Tamer's room is. Surveying their surroundings, Tiso scanned the place for anyone passing by. When they were truly alone, he grabbed her hand and led the champion close to her room. The door was finely and greatly decorated, an obvious indicator that it was indeed, her room.

"How was the fight?" The fool asked with genuine curiosity, since he was stuck around the pit.

"Calling it a fight is  _ extremely _ generous." She huffed, "They just put in the beasts that didn't stand a chance anyway, either they were old or wounded." She said, clearly agitated.  _ "Whoever thought of pitting incompetent creatures against me? Why did I agree to that stupid fight?!" _ The questions in Tamer's head fuelled the burning rage inside her.

Seeing how she acted, Tiso placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them, giving comfort for the champion. "Hey, relax. There's always another day, right?" The fool assured, taking the key to her room and inserting it into the door's lock, hearing a clicking sound as Tiso turned the key, "Come on, let's head in your room."

Tamer agreed with him as the two went inside, with Tiso shutting the door for some privacy. Everything that the champion's wearing was all covered in gore and blood, spilled from the meek beasts. Despite being in that kind of state, the fool embraced her, offering solace towards the champion. "Ease yourself, Tamer. Maybe I could clean your armour for you."

She hugged back tightly. Her built-up anger, slowly but surely, subsiding. Tamer then leaned into him, a bit too close, "Thanks, but I need something  _ more _ ." 

With that she pinned her prey to the nearest wall, getting a surprised expression from him. "Uh... W-We're doing it now?" Tiso asked, his heart already racing, hardly containing that excitement in him.

"Yes~" She responded, lifting her visor to reveal a devious grin before she leaned in for a kiss. 

_ Finally~ _ A sensation that both of them are familiar with. An undeniable feeling of being real close to each other.

Their lips met as breaths collided, both sighing in relief. The fool reached up and removed her helmet, rolling it to the side while Tamer took off his hood and let it fall to the floor. The two lovers disarmed themselves, throwing their respective weapons off to the side. The champion deepened the kiss, tongues pushing and rubbing as she explored his mouth, mixing their saliva.

Going further, they stripped each other's armour, pressing their bodies together afterwards. The two moaned into the kiss, liking the warm feeling. However, Tiso forgot one thing she has: her tunic. It was blocking the view which the fool deeply admires. 

He slid his hands down, about to remove her garment, but Tiso felt something stopping him from doing so. The fool glanced down, his arms grabbed by Tamer's hands and moved him down onto the bed, quickly climbing onto his lap.

That clothing was obstructing the champion's beautiful chest. Stuck in a daze, it wasn't enough. He had to do something...

"Tamer, please..." He whined, longing to see her naked, "Take it off for me." 

"Oh, this?" Tamer smirked, enjoying the fool's whimpering reaction, "You want my tunic off~?" She lifts up the edge of her garment, giving Tiso a peek at her abs.

"Just take it off already, please." His face flushed red as he said that, beginning to get embarrassed under her. The fool knows he is being toyed with; strip-teased by her. Tiso couldn't help but play along to the champion's plans. She is, afterall, quite an enticing warrior.

"How much do you want me to take it off~?" She lifted her tunic up more, just hiding her breasts now, knowing he would lose his mind about it. And it worked as she expected.

Murmuring and pleading, the fool's face was a mess. And this was just the beginning; obviously far from over, "I want to see you completely. I beg you..." Tiso could've taken action and removed the tunic himself. But, he wanted to please her, in  _ any _ kind of way.

As she grinned at the fool's state, Tamer finally took it off and tossed her tunic to the side, showing off her proud and scarred chest, causing the fool to drool at the sight. His cheeks flared beautifully red. "Was the view worth the wait~?" The champion asked, still relishing Tiso's reactions.

"Yes, so perfect." Desiring to do more than just watch her, Tiso reached his hands up, caressing every part of the champion's body. She returned the favor, running her hands over the fool's chest.

It's more than just love, isn’t it? Each knew their roles: one is the bottom, the other is the top. They didn't question it, let alone switch positions for once. Guess the two love fools clicked with each other like gears in a mechanism.

The submissive fool gasped as something went inside him. Squirming and exploring, the dominant champion's finger was in Tiso's slit, coaxing his dick to come out.

Returning the favor, Tiso grabbed her breasts, jiggling them as Tamer moans in pleasure. 

"Toy with me more, I'm loving this." He squeezed Tamer's breasts, causing a louder moan to escape from her mouth as she shoved another finger in deeper, feeling his member coming out and appearing in view, throbbing and begging to be loved. "Oh, Tamer~" The fool looked up with a loving smile.

Tamer pulled her fingers out and wrapped a hand around his erection, stroking her prey in a slow and teasing manner, "How should I take this in, hm?" Tamer gave a little head tilt as she asked, licking her lips while grinning down at him.

Tiso picked the other's action as a hint and said, "Your mouth... Use your mouth." His smile had a tinge of lust, becoming submissive under her.

"Gladly." Tamer slid down Tiso's body, revealing her prey's features until the champion's face was in front of his excited member. She gave it a little lick, causing a shiver across his body. After a few pecks of kisses along the fool's dick, she wrapped her lips around the tip.

The stimulation was getting good. So good that Tiso started making soft noises of delight and, wanting to watch his champion pleasure him, sat up and caressed the top of her head, urging her to go further. Moaning happily at Tiso's touch, she swallowed him in one go, loving the taste and texture of his dick as she bobbed her head up and down. "Keep going, Tamer. Ahh~ I want to fill your throat." His request was quickly taken note as Tamer swirled her tongue around and picked up her pace, sucking him off hard, making the fool buck up to her mouth. "I-I'm getting close. D-Don't stop." The fool tried his best to steady his hips, but like his voice, Tiso was unable to control himself. 

While all of this was going on, Tamer gently inserts a finger into her slit, wiggling as slick begins to leak out of her. With one more moan escaping their lips, Tiso grabbed the champion's head and pulled down, gushing her throat with his hot load. Swallowing his cum, Tamer moved her head off and pants, delight filling and wrapping around her head. 

Tiso was also in the same state as her, petting her in a very gentle manner. "I... I love you." 

Recollecting her thoughts, she spoke back, "I love you too." With a shudder and a hot breath leaving her lips, Tamer pulled her finger out and shoved it into the fool's mouth.

Surprised, eyes widening for a moment before Tiso calms himself, focusing what was in his mouth. The sickly-sweet slick made the fool put in somewhat of a trance, licking every inch of her finger.

The champion grinned as she watched him intently, "You like it?"

"Mm-hmm~" The fool answered immediately, before continuing to worship Tiso's seductive champion using his tongue.

He couldn't think straight. All that obedient ant knows is that he is her willing toy; ready and  _ imploring _ to be played with.

"You want a taste right from the source~?" Tamer pushed her finger in a bit deeper, seeing an eager nod and hearing a low, muffled moan from the fool. She then pulls her finger out of his mouth, giving it a lick while maintaining eye contact before lying down and spreading her legs, presenting herself for Tiso, "Eat me out then."

Groaning in want to what Tamer was showing off, he didn't hesitate on moving down and in between her legs. Looking over the champion's entrance, Tiso scooted his head forward and pressed his lips against her, earning a soft gasp and a moan from the other ant.

"That's it, good boy." She bit her lip as the fool explored her slit using his tongue. 

Glancing up, Tiso saw how Tamer felt what he was doing to her. So he continued. Circling and squirming his tongue around her slit, occasionally rubbing Tamer's clit. Tiso licked every inch of her entrance as pre began to drip out of her, getting intoxicated by the taste of the fluids. 

"Ahh~" The champion shuddered as Tiso placed his hands on her thighs, caressing them while moaning joyfully. She ran a hand over one of his feelers, making the fool shiver throughout his body, spurring him and lightly nibbling on her clit. Letting out another pleasured moan, Tamer gripped his head and pulled Tiso closer. With that prompt, the hungry fool lapped his tongue against her folds, not missing even a single drop of her slick. 

"Oh Wyrm~ Tiso! Mmmm~!" The two knew that they were drowning in pleasure, with their respective reasons: the champion loving the feeling of his tongue squirming in her sensitive spot, while the fool shifts his mind to focus on eating her out.

They couldn't keep their passion to themselves, so it's understandable that the two would go at it… Well, a bit too much to give, to be honest. So many matches in the ring… So many challenges too. By being together like this, they don't mind the troubles of the goings above the pit.

"Tiso, I'm going to- Aahhh~!" She cried out and shut her eyes, squirting onto Tiso's face. The fool groaned as she did, licking every drip of cum on her folds, and his lips, before gently lapping around her slit. He moaned her name, getting a lovely stare from Tamer, panting even.

Tilting his head up, Tiso gave out a soft smile and spoke, "T-Tamer, you taste so good."

"Thanks." She hummed joyfully, blushing at his compliment before pulling Tiso up to kiss him, which in turn, the fool cupped Tamer's cheeks.

The kiss made their thoughts about the happenings on the surface wash away to a point they didn't acknowledge anything but that sweet, lingering lust taking over them. The two love ants held close, their chests firmly pressing against the other. 

"More…" Tiso whispered into the kiss sweetly, his feelers brushing against hers, which earned pleasurable shiver from the other lover. "I want more, Tamer."

"Me too~" She pecked another kiss onto her prey's lips before seeing his head move and letting out hot breaths onto Tamer's neck.

"Love me, ride me. You are a _ Tamer  _ after all." He whispered, getting a soft chuckle from Tamer. Tiso never ceased to make a joke in bed, even though it's that bad of a jape, yet she loves when the fool does it.

"Get on your back for me." Tamer requested, to which the other immediately complies. Lying down on the bed with his legs spread apart, allowing the champion to see his pulsating member, ready for another round. Relishing the sight, she took a moment before mounting the fool's lap, grinding down against his dick, making both fools tremble softly in pleasure. He gripped her hips and lined his dick up to her slit, watching Tamer slowly lower herself as she lets Tiso penetrate her with a mutual moan.

The champion kept lowering and lowering onto him until she fully envelops the fool, stopping to adjust and let her sensitivity calm down. To Tamer's surprise, Tiso grabbed her waist and began thrusting up to her. Both groaned in pleasure as she started rocking her hips, getting wet from riding Tiso. 

"Oohhh~ Feels good to be with you." Arching his back and quivering from the pleasure, Tiso moved Tamer up and down, just barely hitting her sweet spot.

"Mmmm~! Tiso, don't stop." The champion moaned louder. That lewd, intoxicating feeling of their thighs slapping together aroused her to move faster, taking the fool in as deep as she could.

Moaning… Groaning… Mewling… Every pleasurable noise they can make slips out of their lips. A brief flash of white light appears in either fool's eyes, signifying that they're close to cumming.

He kept thrusting, hitting her sweet spot while the champion rode the fool nice and wide.

The lovers begin to move in a rhythmic pattern wherein whenever Tamer lowers herself, Tiso shifts his hips up, getting in as deep as they can. Repeating that process over and over until the need for picking up the pace controls them. Feelers twitching wildly in response to their actions, breaths hitching from everything they do, and even shouting 'I love you' at one another.

Closer and closer… Feeling like something pent up in them was about to burst. While it is fun to continue riding the fool, Tamer can sense it… 

Unable to keep it inside any longer, the fool tugged her down harshly, flooding Tamer's walls with his seed while the champion spurted onto Tiso with a mutual cry of pleasure. 

Shortly after, Tiso threw his head down against the pillows, exhaustion catching up to the fool as Tamer laid down on top of him, panting heavily with her eyes locked onto his.

"T-Tiso…" The champion's voice trembled, just like their bodies flopped against one another.

"Tamer…" His breaths were heavy, forcing Tiso to space his words, "How… How was… the fight?"

Though she was tired as him, Tamer did her best to give the fool a soft smile, cuddling into him as well, "It was great~"

Tiso hummed lowly, glad to see his champion happy, "I love you~" His head leaned up, pecking a kiss on Tamer's lips

In response, she kissed back sweetly, needing nothing but her little fool, "I love you too~"


End file.
